A Change of Nature
by TrunksGirlKiryn
Summary: He has a new power and he wants to use that power on the one person that it would matter most, Goku. But what will he do with this new found power.


A Change of Nature

~~ Let it take you it won't feel so bad. The power just think of the power ~~

" Vegeta don't let it take you, Vegeta do you hear me? Vegeta! Vegeta!," Goku yelled at me.

His voice echoed in my ear, his annoying voice. It was enough that I was trying to fight it myself, but I had him in my head. Why would I fight power though? Isn't that what I have wanted since I came to this wretched planet. With this power, I can easily overcome Goku. These humans will now see me as the strong and powerful. But I don't want the power from someone else. I don't need anybody else's help. I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I can beat Goku on my own, with my own power. Someday, one day, buy not today, not this way.

"Vegeta you don't need their power, fight it," He continued.

"Shut Up, Kakarot," My response was timid and stressed.

I clutched my head.

~ Let it take you... the power~~

Was all I could hear. But soon, I gave up the fight. I no longer wanted to fight it. It was irresistible. My mind was free, I didn't think, I just did. I could feel me getting stronger, my kai reaching levels that I thought never existed for myself. "I like it", I told myself ,"I need it". I felt this new confidence in myself. And more than my usual cocky self. And I knew what my new confidence was going to be tested on, Kakarot.

"Prepare to fight," I told him.

He looked at me confused, "What are you saying, we don't have to fight."

I wasn't going to take his response, so I began the fight. As I appeared and reappeared at Goku position I threw a powerful punch to his face. Sadly, he blocked it with his arm, barely. I saw in his eyes, that he knew avoiding this fight was going to be unbearable. So like he always does, he powers up and turns into a Super Saiyan, and knowing that, that wasn't going to be enough, he also changes into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Kakarot, That power is not enough to hold me back anymore. For I myself have now became a Super Saiyan 2, and therefore surpassed you."

He was not shocked nor confused my my sudden response, its like he already knew. And with that our fight began. With punches, and flying, and energy waves going in all directions. It was invigorating to me, I have never been this good against him, since our first fight more than a decade ago. As the battle pressed on I felt myself coming out on top. I felt that I was too strong for him, and he started losing the battle. Every punch I threw he could not block, every blast I shot he could not defend. I was overpowering him. As I beat him, I knew the last move that I was going to use on him. A move I haven't done in years, the Final Flash.

While we were in the air I kicked him down into the earth. He was idle and did not move. The only thing about the Final Flash is that it take a long time to power up. I placed my hands in the fixed position and slowly raised my kai. I saw Goku knew what was about to happen, but he had no energy, he could not get back up and defend myself anymore. After a while of waiting, I was done. This was the move that I would finish him for good.

"Sorry Kakarot. Sorry I have to end it this way," I said before unleashing the attack and yelling "Final Flash" with such confidence I have never had before.

RIght when the blast came, my head started hurting again. I took my hands from the blast and grabbed my head again.

~~ What are you doing, don't fight it!~~

What was I doing! I just realized that I started all this from nothing. I was suppose to be helping Kakarot fight this new thing coming to this planet. I didn't have a reason to fight Kakarot anymore.

I was frustrated with myself, I had to stop. If I kill Goku now he will never be able to come back again. I went with the struggle with myself, and I flew against the speed of my blast that was still ascending to Kakarot. I got to Goku who was seconds from falling unconscious, from standing under the blast, I saw the power of my blast. It wasn't all my power, it disgusted me. I gather as much power I had, my power, I waiting until I felt it was enough, and I blasted it to counter my Final Flash. Obviously my Final Flash was overpowering my counter attack, but I wasn't going to let it beat me. Not now, not when I have something to prove. And slowly my strength over powered my final flash, and it vaporized my attack. It took until after I won that i realized I am even stronger now. My aura was brighter. My hair has grown to a length that it shouldn't grow too. I just realized that I have surpassed even the Super Saiyan 2 form, I am now a super saiyan 3. I dropped my arms from the pain. And I turned back to my regular self.

"uh, thanks vegeta," Goku said. You can hear the pain and defeat in his voice.

"Get up Kakarot, you're not hurt," I said blindedly.

He laughed.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

Kakarot and my son happily ran up to us; as the best friends they are.

"What happened to you dad," Goten, Kakarot son ask with a dismayed tone.

"I got beat up," He responded amusingly.

"Come on lets go."Goten and Trunks, my son, helped Goku up and the 4 of us flew back home.


End file.
